1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a costume mask designed to be worn over a user's face, and more particularly to a costume mask having features that jump outwardly to startle observers.
2. Description of Related Art
Costume masks are well known in the prior art. Various costume masks that change their appearance in humorous ways have also been devised. Sterrick, U.S. Pat. No. 885,802, discloses a toy mask having facial features that can be expanded by blowing air into a rubber bladder under the facial feature. Similar devices are disclosed in Edwards, U.S. Pat. No. 2,203,562, and Mafko, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,606,324, 2,666,204, and 2,666,205 all disclose masks having facial features that can be distorted when the user blows air into a chamber behind the facial feature. Mafko also discloses the use of a noise-maker as part of the mask. Similar inventions are disclosed in Edwards, U.S. Pat. No. 2,203,562, Wolf, U.S. Pat. No. 2,748,528, and McClary, U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,982. More recent patents include Han, U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,943 and Gattamorta, U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,508.
The prior art teaches various masks having facial features that can be altered in humorous ways by the user. However, the prior art is limited to features that slowly bulge in a humorous way. The movement of the features is always limited to the elasticity of the material of which the feature is constructed. The prior art does not teach an inflatable sack that is retracted by a separate means for retraction, preferably a coil spring. This flexibility enables a movable facial feature that leaps outwardly to startle observers. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.